Safe & Sound
by Rosett
Summary: When everything seems hopeless, new hope rises.


**(A/N) This is a oneshot inspired by the song Safe & Sound by Taylor Swift and The Civil Wars. I felt this song was good for a little sad story to be turned into a happy ending. Tell me what you think. **

* * *

><p>All was quiet in the small hut. They had just fought Naraku again. He escaped. Everyone was injured. Especially Inuyasha and Shippo. Somehow, Shippo was tracked down and had a long deep cut down his stomach and chest. Kagome had a burn on her thigh and a cut on her cheek, Sango had gash on her shoulder, Miroku's wind tunnel had sucked in the insects again and he had a wound on his calf. Inuyasha had a gaping hole in his gut, another gaping hole in his arm that had been filled with miasma which Kagome had cleared up with modern medicines and left over herbs from Jininji's field. Kilala has the least of the wounds. A broken paw.<p>

Everyone was quiet. They were really doubting that they could win. Their hopes were fading like the setting sun. Hopeless. Worthless. Thier efforts were hopeless and worthless. Where ever they go, a path of destruction is in their path. Even if they didn't cause it, it was still heartbreaking and unfair.

A small voice breaks the silence.

"Kagome, will you sing me a lullaby."

The voice is cracked and strangled. Kagome looks to Shippo, the owner of the voice, and gives a small fake smile for him.

"Sure, Sweetie. Which one," she askes.

"The one you sing to Souta. I like that one," comes a rough and deep voice. It's raspy and cracked.

Inuyasha.

That was a surprise to Kagome aswell as the rest of the group. Kagome looked at him. His eyes were closed and he was laying in a dark corner.

"Okay," she said. Kagome took a deep breath and began a soft and sweet melody.

_"I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, I'll never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight..."_

Her voice was soft Sango's eyes pricked with tears as she thought of Kohacku. Miroku held her in a gentle embrace, careful of her wound.

_"Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe & sound..."_

Inuyasha and Miroku were greatful of being in the shadows of the small, abandoned hut. Tears pricked Inuyasha's eyes as he thought of Kagome nearly getting killed by the burning toxins of Naraku's Miasma. It only burned her leg, thank Kami. He jumped in front of her just in time. Shippo looked at Kagome in awe as her soft and beautiful voice filled his ears. Kagome held his and Sango's hands as she sang. Tears of her own fell from her eyes.

_Don't you dare look out your window darling;_

_Everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold onto this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone, gone_

A new hope rised as Kagome sang. A new hope as they realized just what they were fighting for. Freedom, Kohacku, revenge, a brighter future, no more tears from loss, no more tears of pain, no more hate and the ache of loss and heartache. Peace. Love. Hope. Family and friends. Eachother. Yes indeed, eachother.

_"Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe & sound..._

_Oooooo, Oooooo,_

_Oooooo, Oooooo_

_Lala... Lala..._

_Lala... Lala..._

_Oooooo, OooOoo,_

_Oooooo, OooOoo_

_Lala... Oh Lala..._

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe & sound..._

_Oooooo, OoooOooo,_

_Oooooo, OoooOooo,_

_Oooooo, OoooOooo,_

_Oooooo, OoooOooo,_

_Oooooo, OoooOooo,_

_Oooooo, OoooOooo..."_

Kagome finished the song and she gave a real smile this time. She kissed a sleeping Shippo on the forehead and looked at everyone who had happy tears in their eyes. Well save for Miroku and Inuyasha who had gained their composer and were smiling at Kagome. Sango hugged Kagome tightly, ignoring the pain. Kagome ignored the pain too and hugged back with as much strength she could muster. They cried openly and when they released eachother, they sat back down and tried to collect themselves.

As everybody else fell asleep, Kagome and Inuyasha stayed up. She played with his hair as they looked into eachother's eyes. Inuyasha reached up and moved a stray lock out of her face.

"We'll pull through," he whispers.

"We always do," Kagome answers as she leaned her face down and kissed his temple.

"We always end up safe and sound." She whispered as she lied down next to him and fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) So remember to read and review.**


End file.
